<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practice Duel by Ouji_kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282868">Practice Duel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouji_kun/pseuds/Ouji_kun'>Ouji_kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative title: Shirasagi Chisato simps over her gf with a sword, Boarding School Juliet AU, F/F, Fencing, Kaoru talks about the epic highs and lows of high school fencing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouji_kun/pseuds/Ouji_kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru teaches Chisato how to fence. Chisato hates sports but loves her girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Practice Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta read by @dudeduction on twt, check out his stuff, you won't regret it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steel clashes against steel, the dull, beaten metal of her opponent’s blade thrusting forward, when it narrowly misses her torso, she nearly loses balance. However, recovering quickly she replies with an attack of her own. Her opponent parries it and follows up with a thrust that she quickly sidesteps, at the same time she notices a blind spot her opponent failed to cover. Acting quickly, she sends a well-placed thrust that brings her opponent down. Falling down to the floor a whistle being blown was followed by a shout. </p><p>“Point to Seta! Match over! Seta’s win!” yells the teacher. The students stop fighting and the winner helps her opponent up from the floor. “Last match for today’s class is over! You are dismissed.” </p><p> Removing her helmet, the girl who lost walks over to her opponent. </p><p>“You’re too good at this, Kaoru!” Hina yells, with a small pout on her face.</p><p>“You weren’t so bad there yourself, Hina. You attacked so fast I could barely keep up.” Kaoru praises Hina in turn. </p><p>“Awww, thanks, Kaoru, I felt good about that!” says Hina, accepting the compliment happily. </p><p>“How did you get so good at this, Kaoru?” Lisa asks.</p><p>“I have been practicing this discipline for quite some time.” Kaoru says, removing the helmet from her head.</p><p>“It’s kinda weird that you’re so good at a Westian sport.” Hina says.</p><p>“I just find it rather interesting. It also helps with some of the plays I’m in.” she says.</p><p>“Oh right, now that you mention it you do have a lot of scenes with swordplay.” Lisa remarks.</p><p>“Imagine if we had flaming swords for a fight! That would be so boppin’! ” Hina began mimicking a sword being set on fire and  swinging the foil around, much to Lisa’s worry.</p><p>“Alas, dear Hina, I don’t think the fencing team would take kindly to the equipment being set ablaze.” Kaoru told her friend.</p><p>“But wouldn’t it be so fun to swing around a big flaming sword like we’re in a shonen manga?”</p><p>“Like a fwoom! And a schwing! And a WHOOSH!” Hina was pretending to wield the object in question, nearly hitting Lisa.</p><p>“We already got in trouble for burning leaves.”  says Lisa while dodging Hina’s hands, “I don’t think the student council would be happy about us using flaming swords for fun.” </p><p>“Awww but it would be so zappin’ or should I say flamin’? Speaking of, since it’s almost dinner time, are you gonna eat with us, Kaoru?” Hina asks</p><p>“I will join you two for supper later. For now, I will continue refining my skills” Kaoru replies</p><p>“Okay ! We’ll see you there!” Lisa says to her</p><p>“Alrighty then! C’mon, Lisa! I wanna meet up with Sayo first!” Hina then grabs Lisa by the hand and begins to drag her to the exit. </p><p>“Hina slow down! See you later Kaoru !” Lisa waves at her while getting Hina to stop running to the exit at breakneck speed.</p><p>“Adieu, you two.”</p><p>Smiling, Kaoru waves at them as they leave. Now all that was left to do was to pack up some of the other equipment and practice.</p><p>Packing away most of the equipment, she picks up her own foil and practices her aim on a target. She focuses on practicing so much that she does not notice the door open and a person enters.  </p><p>“I’ve seen your swordplay onstage. I would have never thought you would actually take it up offstage too.” A familiar voice speaks to her.</p><p>“Chisato? Is that you my dear?” She asks.</p><p>“Hello Kaoru. Lisa said I would find you here” Chisato says to her matter-of-factly.</p><p>“I wonder why? Were you not with Aya or dear Kanon?” Kaoru inquires.</p><p>“Aya is with Sayo, and Kanon is with Misaki.” she pauses for a while “Anyway, why did you stay behind?”  She asks.</p><p>“I wished to refine my swordplay.” Kaoru replies.</p><p>“Oh ? And when did you start to practice fencing? I never thought you would be fond of a sport like this. In fact, you used to be scared when you saw fight scenes in my dramas.” she recalls.</p><p>“Well, we were younger then,” Kaoru says. She turns away to hide her blush, but Chisato catches sight of it anyway and smirks. “I started after I got a role, the director advised me to practice swordplay for it and I asked for help from the fencing team.” She explains while still turned away, “I found it interesting and since then it stuck by me.” </p><p>“I see, do you have to do it with all that gear on?” She points out Kaoru wearing a white jacket and matching pants.</p><p>“Would you like to see me without these garments?” Kaoru teases her, but upon seeing an unamused reaction on her beloved’s face she gives a serious answer. “Er, yes my dear.But it seems I have forgotten about this armor on my person. Do you mind helping me remove this jacket? I can’t reach for the back.” </p><p>Chisato undoes the zipper at the back and Kaoru shrugs off the jacket in front and begins to take it off. Leaving her in a black tank top and showing her toned arms. </p><p>“So if I weren’t here you’d be stuck in this for the rest of the day ?”</p><p> 

</p><p>“Perhaps.” </p><p>Kaoru takes off the rest of the protective gear on her own, while Chisato watches her. She certainly wasn’t lying that she said had been fencing for a while. Her build, while not as muscular as members of the team who are actively competing, was toned, especially her arms. Her mesh shorts stopped just right above the knee and showed off her lean legs, it may have been because of her fondness for horseback riding, but she can imagine how fencing would help.</p><p>Chisato realizes that she was too distracted when she barely hears Kaoru. </p><p>“Thank you for the help.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” she replies. </p><p>Kaoru picks up the stick and returns to hitting the dummy. Chisato watches her attack it with quick, accurate strikes, the muscles of her arms tensing and relaxing. Her legs were moving quickly and in sync. She silently watches her swordplay, she finds herself enamored and fascinated seeing this side of Kaoru. One of the few times she does not care for her appearance. Her hair, slightly messy, with sweat dripping down her face, and wearing only a tank top and shorts. </p><p>Chisato again realizes that she is too distracted watching Kaoru, who luckily has not noticed anything that would indicate it. She quickly asks her a question, just to fill the silence and snap herself out of whatever trance she is in. </p><p>“So, care to explain why you're hitting that dummy?” </p><p> 

</p><p>“I need to practice my aim, and also, my arm needs to be strengthened too.” Kaoru says this while flexing her right arm. </p><p>“I see,” Chisato says while staring at her arms, “But why spend so much time on that?” </p><p>“If my aim is off I won’t be able to score a point and I might end up causing an accident during a match. The target area is also different for each discipline.”</p><p> 

</p><p>“Interesting. Do you just stick to one?”</p><p>“Most of the time we do, especially if you’re competing, but I learned two of these disciplines to improve my swordplay on stage. Wait here, I’ll show you the swords.”</p><p>Kaoru goes to another room and brings back two different swords. In her left hand she holds a sword with a slightly curved blade that has a basket hilt. While in her right hand she is holding a sword with a straight blade and a grip with a strange shape. </p><p>“This one here with a curved blade is a sabre, while this one with the odd grip is a foil. With a sabre it’s usually easier for beginners since they can use any part of the blade to score a point, because with a foil and epee only the tip of the blade is valid for scoring points.”</p><p> 

</p><p>Despite not being entirely fond of sports Chisato listens intently to her explanations and upon noticing that, Kaoru asks her a question.</p><p>“Would you like to try?”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> 

</p><p>“Here, use this.” Kaoru gives her a small practice sabre. “It should be light enough for you to handle.”</p><p> 

</p><p>Chisato feels the sword in her hand for a while and decides it wouldn’t hurt to try it out. She did trust Kaoru to teach her well. </p><p>“Alright, where do I go?” she asks</p><p>“Right here.”</p><p>Kaoru leads her in front of the dummy and teaches her the proper fighting stance, she gently places her hands on her shoulders and uses her legs to adjust her own. </p><p> 

</p><p>“There, lift your arm up a little more, excellent. Put a little more distance between your legs, perfect. Now, you’re ready to duel my dear.” She feels Kaoru’s toned arms against her own as she places her hands on her wrists. “Keep your arms up, and strike.” She guides her arms to make a strike on the dummy.</p><p>“Bravo, just like that. Why don’t you try it on your own now?”</p><p>Chisato practices striking on the dummy a few times before stopping to take a break. She sits down and Kaoru graciously hands her a bottle of water. She takes a long, satisfying sip before looking up at Kaoru.</p><p>“How can you hold this position for so long?” Chisato complains.</p><p> </p><p>“Training, and it’s not such a long time, we only engage in combat for a minute at least. ” Kaoru answers.</p><p>“Still, I got tired just from practicing how to hit, ” Chisato says. “I have to admit, this is rather challenging, and isn’t it tiring to juggle this and acting?” </p><p>“I could say the same for you.” she retorts</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru lets out a small laugh and Chisato smiles at her.</p><p>“Now, would you like to try a duel ?” Kaoru offers.</p><p> </p><p>“A beginner versus an experienced fighter doesn’t seem like a fair match.”</p><p>“It will be a fair fight, I promise. I’ll let you choose the fighting style you want.”</p><p>“Alright, then. I’ll do my best.”</p><p>While walking to the marks on the floor and preparing for the duel she had no idea what to expect from Kaoru.</p><p>“En garde, ma chérie?”</p><p>She does expect this, at least.</p><p>“Just start the duel.”</p><p>“Allez, then.” Kaoru starts with a simple strike, but she moves so quickly that she is able to almost overwhelm Chisato, who responds by parrying her blade as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Your form, my dear,” Kaoru comments, barely out of breath.</p><p>“I’m just a beginner.” Chisato replies with a strained voice.</p><p>Kaoru follows up with another strike, moving with grace and flair as if she were onstage, her slightly messy hair and the energy in her eyes only serve to enhance her charm. </p><p>Not exactly helping her right now. She really shouldn’t have agreed to this. She also realizes that this is the third time that she finds herself distracted by Kaoru. </p><p>She also has to admit, her girlfriend is stunning when she looks like this, but she would rather lose this match first than directly say it to her face.</p><p>“It’s a bit hard to duel you when you’re like this,” Chisato says, out of breath.</p><p>“Has my simple appearance driven you mad ?” Kaoru teases her and quickly closes the gap between them, with the swords crossing and her face merely inches away from her own. “Well, my dear, it seems this little match has lit something in you. Your face has taken on a rather rosy color.”</p><p>“I wish you would take this a little more seriously.” Chisato pushes her back.</p><p>“My rose, when was I not serious about you?” she teases her.</p><p>They were too distracted to notice one of the younger students enter the room.</p><p>“Seta?!?!?!”</p><p>Caught off guard by her name being called, Kaoru got distracted and failed to dodge or parry Chisato’s attack as it hit her in the chest, sending her down to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Ka-- Seta are you okay?” Chisato says with restrained panic.</p><p> 

</p><p>“Are you alright?” says one of the underclassmen.</p><p> 

</p><p>“I am fine… an excellent attack I must say.” Kaoru manages to let out a sound despite being struck square in the chest.</p><p>“Glad you’re okay Seta. May I ask why you are still here? And with Shirasagi?” she asks.</p><p>“I was just teaching her the basics,” says Kaoru.</p><p>“Ye-yes, Seta was very helpful,” Chisato adds.</p><p>“Did you forget something here?” Kaoru asks.</p><p>“Yes! I just came back to get some of my things.”  </p><p>“Oh, does it happen to be that bag over there?” Kaoru points to a bag in the area.</p><p>“Yes! Thank you!” She says and leaves immediately after grabbing her bag.</p><p>They watched the underclassman leave and were waiting until they were sure she was unable to hear them.</p><p>“Is she gone?” Chisato asks.</p><p>“Yes, she’s gone,” Kaoru confirms. </p><p>“Now, are you sure you’re fine?” Chisato, worrying for her, asks and checks if she is hurt.</p><p>“I am fine my dear. Your concern is appreciated.” Kaoru reassures her. </p><p>Chisato lets out a sigh of relief at that.</p><p>“Well, that was a close call.”</p><p>“Indeed it was.” Kaoru says “I should pack up here now. Hina and Lisa are waiting for me.”</p><p>“I should go now too, do you mind if I go ahead?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p> 

</p><p>“And Kaoru, do you mind giving me another lesson?” Chisato asks her while she helps pack up the swords.</p><p> 

</p><p>“Oh ? Did today’s session change your mind about sports?” </p><p>Chisato looks up and down at Kaoru first before answering.</p><p>“Not quite, but I am willing to do another one of these sessions.” Chisato says, a tint of red coloring her cheeks.</p><p>Kaoru smiles at her and says with confidence. </p><p>“I am glad you wish to try this again, and I will be sure to defeat you the next time.”</p><p> 

</p><p>“I see, well...” Chisato gives her a peck on the lips and picks up her bag, and begins walking away from a blushing and stuttering Kaoru. </p><p>“I can’t wait then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part of a planned AU based on Boarding School Juliet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>